


Pollinators

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Snuff, Underage Sex, it's not necrophilia if they're alive when you start!, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shino was the first of his age group to get a solo mission, and the last to get another one. Why? Because he encountered three missing-nin jounin and, after losing the fight to them, succeeded in seducing them with his excellent logic, aided by their failure to properly handle their samples of Fire Pollen (common name: Sex Pollen).</p><p>This outcome was undesirable to the mission coordinators, in spite of its clearly demonstrated effectiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Framing Device for Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Technically he's underage to fit this into the right place in the canon timeline. However, as it's Naruto, I'm assuming that him being fifteen in ninja years is the equivalent of him being twenty-four in real people years, and not dwelling on it.
> 
> This is a warning for underage, by the way.
> 
> Also, I shamelessly stole "It's not necrophilia if they're alive when you start!" from an Oglaf comic. It was a very funny line, and I have no regrets.

The question was obvious for the following reasons:

Shared sexual history (none)  
Bloodline limit (off-putting)

Shino was nevertheless affronted and somewhat indignant. “You will find that I am not.”

The beef knuckle cracked between Kiba’s jaws, a bone fragment from it ricocheting off the table and into Hinata’s tea cup. The cup was empty prior to the entry of the bone fragment.

Kiba removed the bone from his mouth, handing half to Akamaru and retaining the other portion for himself. “Like, seriously?” He scraped marrow from the center of the bone with his nail, and licked it from his finger. “...when did you even find time?”

Hinata moved slightly closer, her head lowering until her bangs covered her eyes (not a factor in her ability to see), and spoke to Shino, “Are you--okay?”

Lies were not a part of Shino’s usual speech patterns. They lacked precision, and more importantly, truth. And for that reason, Shino had not lied. “It was short lived.” 

The tabeau appeared frozen. Kiba had paused, his head half-tilted in his curiosity, and Akamaru mimicked his posture. Hinata was similarly still, observing her tea cup with strong interest. They were both, Shino knew, waiting on greater detail, or, in other words, for him to elaborate on his previous statement.

Possibly he should have lied. Kiba was not likely to let this go.

“And...?” Kiba prompted, when Shino’s silence had reached the lower limit of his average patience (four seconds). “With who? When?”

“I do not wish to elaborate,” Shino said firmly. His hives were marching inward, seeking shelter inside his bones without conscious thought or manipulation on his part. It was a lapse in control, though not one either of his teammate were likely to perceive. Shino tried, and failed, to nudge his bugs back out.

Akamaru dropped the bone that Kiba had given him and ducked under the table, pushing between Shino’s knees and scenting his genitals in deep panting breaths that were appallingly impolite. “Kiba,” Shino spoke in warning, “I will give you and your entire family fleas.”

Akamaru whined, his head pushing through the gap between the table and Shino’s stomach, his brown eyes gazing mournfully at Shino. “Fine, I will give only Kiba fleas,” Shino corrected his previous statement, stroking Akamaru’s ears. Akamaru rarely acted outside Kiba’s orders, and Shino would assign blame where it was due.

“Akamaru says it wasn’t recent,” Kiba told him, grinning again, his posture losing tension. 

Hinata had not yet looked away from the splinter of bone in her tea cup, and Kiba appeared to be deeply worried over Shino’s tarnished virtue. “I must leave. Why? Because--” Shino blanked on words, trying and failing to come up with an appropriate lie. His bones buzzed, the hives reacting to his stress hormones. “This money will pay for the tea that I drank. You may return the change next time we meet. Goodbye.”

He did not rush away from his former genin teammates. He tripped over Akamaru, regained his balance, and very calmly left the tea shop just before Kurenai arrived.

Shino turned to the east, heading to Training Ground 235. It was rarely occupied. The ground was a mix of swamp and thick clay mud, and it was host to many interesting varieties of insects. Few ninja appreciated it, outside of those in his clan.

Shino silenced the agitated insects inside him, resorting to chakra when he could not do the job by calming his mental state. His teammates did not believe that he had ever engaged in sexual intercourse. Why? Because they did not believe anyone would find his insects attractive or, at minimum, not repulsive.

He folded his hands into the sleeves of his coat, walking precisely as fast as he usually did. The edge of his coat hid his face, and the undoubtedly bright pink flush covering it.

The edge of town was close enough. Shino let his insects escape, urging them outward until the caverns inside his arms and abdomen held only eggs and queens. It was necessary to feed them. To release all the colonies inside him at once was unusual, but no one outside his clan would know. To them, Shino could make proper excuses. 

Almost immediately outside the village gates, the ground turned from firm to spongy, and the scent of sweet decay and sulfur filled his nose, and more acutely, scented through his rapidly dispersing hive. Shino broke into a loping run, heading deeper into the swamp. If they asked, he would be hunting a subspecies of beetle.

His insects flew with him, forming a wide black shadow, sending him information in short, clicking bursts. No one had passed this way in the last two days, and the area ahead would be empty when he arrived. 

Shino slowed to a jog, and then stopped, the click-click-burst of information from a marker bug guiding him. Bees buzzed past his face, fat and full of nectar for their hive. They were interesting creatures. Too big to make part of him,, but they were peaceful, helpful bugs.

The beehive encompassed the trunk of an old oak, rising in thick buttresses up to the branches, and then in rippling bulges up from there. It was immense, tended to by the Aburame clan for the last ten years, and the queen was the mother to more than half the hives in Konoha. Shino’s marker bugs fed from the honey, too small for the bees to bother with.

There was no way into the branches without damaging the hive, but the tree to the west was only partially covered with honeycomb, and the branches higher up made a comfortable nest if he was careful of how he settled into it. 

He removed his jacket, and the sweatshirt under that, leaving himself in a sleeveless shirt that never saw daylight outside this clearing. The clothes he hooked on a nearby branch before he climbed the tree, finding the comfortable fork in the branches with the ease of having come to it frequently in the last few months.

Curious bees landed on Shino’s hands, delicate black legs tickling his wrists. He shooed them away, lying back into the branches and kicking his legs up along the thick trunk, crossing them at the ankles.

As always, the bees lifted his mood. As soon as he went still they began to land on him, their tiny feet much larger than his kikaichū. They were so fat and fuzzy and round--Shino couldn’t help but to find them cute.

It was unfair, the way people fawned over puppies but fled fat little bumblebees. Shino liked Akamaru, but he was not cuter than the fluffy bumblebee sleepily flexing her wings while she rested on Shino’s finger. Cuteness was calculated from fluffiness, and diminutive stature in proportion to the size of the creatures eyes, and bumblebees had Akamaru beat on all three variables.

It was unfair that other people were so illogical. 

Shino adjusted his glasses, blood rushing to his face again at the thought of Kiba’s disbelief and Hinata’s gentle concern. They’d been searching with their questioning. He should have noticed.

That line of questioning...Shino cursed, low and more emotional than he would dare to be if he’d had his kikaichū inside instead of feeding on the corpse of squirrel ninety meters north by east. “They must know something,” he told the bees, startling one that’d been sunning herself on his lips.

Shino had considered the mission a terrific, if slightly embarrassing success. Tsunade had told him that it was a tragedy, and she was very sorry he’d been placed in the position he had.

Either way, Shino was absolutely, utterly, and entirely _not_ a virgin anymore.


	2. South Fire Country, Mission 102-220113-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo Mission: Aburame Shino  
> Injuries: None
> 
> On a follow up mission to investigate bandits in the vicinity of Satellite Camp 14, Aburame Shino encountered three Jounin-Class Missing Nin, originally from Rock Country. Aburame was overpowered and interrogated with Fire Orchid Pollen. The missing-nin contaminated themselves in the process.
> 
> Aburame drained them of chakra to the point of death over a period of seven hours.
> 
> There were no other bandits in the area.

_Seven Months Ago_

His body temperature was elevated.

Twenty minutes ago, Shino sent his kikaichū swarming out through his ankles and into the undergrowth, where they sheltered under last year’s deadfall. They would be safe there. The missing-nin would have to release the stoneskin jutsu eventually, and when they did, Shino’s swarm would eat them alive, regardless of whether Shino survived the next few hours.

It was good that he had evacuated his insects earlier. His current body temperature might be fatal to them.

“Is it working?” The leader of the group asked the other two. “Thought it was supposed to make him flop around like a drunk whore.” He was the largest of the three, more than a foot taller than Shino, with shoulders like a bull. “Fucker’s just sitting there.”

Shino swallowed, his mouth gone dry. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck, finding the entrances to his kikaichū nests that lined his spine with unerring accuracy. He put all his effort into maintaining his composure, watching the missing nin who’d captured him with hopefully concealed interest.

They were originally from Rock Country. The slashed through hitai-ate on their foreheads made that easy to determine. From the chakra levels Shino’s sensor bugs had sensed from them, it was likely they were jounin, a hypothesis further supported by their age--mid-twenties at youngest--and skill set--significantly better than Shino’s.

All three were big enough to make Shino’s last growth spurt meaningless. Their hands were enormous, fingers as thick as any two of his and long. Very long. Shino’s stomach twisted, fever flashing along his sweat-covered skin. They had such big hands.

“It’s working. He’s sweating, isn’t he?” The poisoner flicked his long, thick fingers at the leader, his smile showing fangs like Kiba’s beneath his lips. “Wait for him to get desperate, and he’ll tell you everything you want to know, brother.”

 _Brother?_ Shino blinked, studying the poisoner and the leader. They were similarly huge, built more like thugs than ninja. The leader’s nose had been broken more than once and never allowed to heal right, while the poisoner’s face was slightly narrower. Their eyes were very similar shades of wasp-back yellow. The missing-nin’s hair colour was different--Leader’s was dark brown, Poisoner’s was black, but they could easily be related.

“Are you sure you used it right?” The third missing-nin’s eyes were just as yellow, and his body and hands just as large. A third sibling? It would explain why the three missing-nin had banded together instead of turning on each other.

Poisoner laughed, fishing the vial of bright yellow pollen from his belt. “Fine, fine, I’ll dose him again.” He tossed the vial in the air and caught it. Tossed it again and caught it again.

Shino tracked the movement of the glass, his vision too sharp, seconds stretched out past their time. On the poisoner's third throw, the stopper slipped free and spun lazily through the honey-thick sunshine. A spray of crushed fire pollen followed, billowing into a thick yellow cloud as it reacted with the humidity in the air. Poisoner caught the empty vial, and the stopper bounced through the fallen leaves and rolled to a stop at Shino’s bound feet.

The missing-nin disappeared, darting into the trees and away from the swirling yellow clouds of vapourizing fire pollen. Shino closed his eyes, the pollen burning the corners of them, and his blood pressure rising so fast that he was dizzy and half-deaf from the ringing in his ears.

“Mitsuhiko, you fucking idiot,” third missing-nin said, from far closer than Shino had expected. They were barely out of the clearing, lurking in the woods like shade would protects them from poison gas. The invisible, sickly sweet scented gas it gave off when it combined with water vapour was the problem. Fire pollen, commonly known as sex pollen, could be absorbed as a powder--which indeed they were avoiding--or as a vapour. They were not even close to far enough away to avoid the vapour.

“I--” Poisoner--Mitsuhiko--said, then stopped. “Shit.”

“That shit fucking reeks.” Leader spoke up, and Shino heard the disgust in his voice. “Smells like a fucking carnival.”

Shino bit his lip and tested the ropes binding him in place. He was empty without his kikaichū, and the channels carved into his flesh ached, missing the hum of thousands of tiny legs walking under his skin. His body was lonely, and the bright chittering of his hidden insects did nothing to assuage that.

“The Konoha brat’s squirming, at least. How long until that cloud clears up?”

Shino ignored their bantering once he determined that they had no idea how fire pollen was used. Their ignorance--he should correct it. If they breathed little enough, the effects on them would be short-lived and possible to ignore. Shino wasn't certain how long they had--how long he had--but he didn't speak up. Why? Because it had the potential to aid him in escaping. He bit his lip, the thought of their big hands stronger than tactics and strategy, a river of sweat dripping down his back and chest, laced with a barely perceptible echo of the honey-scented pollen.

The yellow cloud settled slowly, leaving behind a potent sweetness that was as strong an aphrodisiac as the pollen in its dry state. It filled Shino’s mouth and lungs and burned his eyes, and the probability that he could control the hunger rising inside him crossed the line of zero and then continued decreasing. He risked overdosing, but still Shino held his tongue.

“Should be dissipated by now,” Mitsuhiko said, and Shino shivered, the bottom dropping out of his stomach.

The three missing-nin filed back into the clearing, warily checking for signs of pollen while they sucked in deep breaths of the gas, and Shino did not comment on their stupidity. It would be better if they were infected too. It would be...strategic. Yes.

“Hot enough for you?” The third missing-nin asked, crouching beside Shino and grinning. He pulled off his gloves, revealing scarred hands, thick fingers, and the tell-tale grey tone of stoneskin. “Looks like you’re sweating a bit.” He took Shino’s sunglasses, tips of his fingers scraping Shino’s cheeks. The sound Shino made in response to his touch was inarticulate and desperate. Shino squinted through the sunlight as the missing-nin carefully folded his sunglasses and stuck them into his pocket, his face burning where it'd been touched. The light was far too bright, drawing tears to his eyes, and Shino grit his teeth and closed them, accepting blindness over the pain of seeing.

“He’s not ugly, at least,” the Leader commented, crouching down at Shino’s other side. “So what do you say, kid? We’ll jerk you off before we kill you if you give us a few details about that camp up north. Some kind of training camp, isn’t it?”

Shino licked his lips and realized, with the grim certainty contained in his last few drops of sanity, that he was fucked. He’d completely ignored the lessons in seduction from the Academy and Kurenai, safe in the certainty that no member of the Aburame clan had ever been asked to seduce anyone. Ever. Literally in the entire history of the clan, not even once. When he was seven, his father had pulled him aside and given him the talk. He hadn't wanted Shino to have unrealistic expectations about ever having sex or getting married. That had been the talk: Shino should expect to be alone for his entire life. Why? Because his mother had been one in a million and he shouldn't count on that kind of luck. 

On the upside, his targets had been dealt a crippling handicap that he did not think they were aware of. On the downside, as previously discussed, Shino had only a very vague idea of how he might take advantage of that handicap. Shino dropped his head and thought _what would Kiba do?_ as sweat poured down his spine and into the kikaichū tunnels nestled along his ribs. “So--”

The Leader lifted Shino’s chin when he didn’t continue, gripping his chin and directing Shino’s tightly-closed eyes toward himself. “Yes?”

 _Kiba. People like Kiba. Girls like Kiba. Be like Kiba._ “Question: was that a royal ‘we’, or are all three of you going to jack me off?” Shino gasped, his face burning like it was on fire, and the desperate arousal he was trying to ignore briefly wilting in the wake of his crushing embarrassment. _Oh fuck, what if they--_

Dead silence.

Shino quietly accepted his impending death. He’d tried, that was probably good enough, his bugs would...die off in a week without him feeding them chakra. And Hinata and Kiba would be sad. Shino sighed, and squinted through his eyelashes at the Leader, trying to read his emotions from his face. If he could get them thinking about sex, there was the chance--small, but there--that they would be overcome by the fire pollen and fuck him rather than persist in his interrogation and eventual execution. It would be a preferable result, with some potential of Shino living. “Why do I ask? Because I wish for greater bribery than a single hand.”

“I guess that depends on what you give us,” Leader said. “Might earn yourself more than just a handie if it’s good shit.” He was looking at Shino, his face gone slightly slack and his eyes intent. “Make it good enough and we might just fuck you until you pass out before we stick a knife in your throat. Let you sleep through all that unpleasantness.” He stroked the line of Shino’s jaw, smiling when Shino leaned into his touch. “Would you like that, pet?”

“The sound of it is promising, but I still question: is that all?” Shino asked breathlessly, the heat he’d been trying to ignore rising like a exquisitely intense inferno. He was so hungry for touch that it hurt, and the Leader’s hand on his face was like water to the parched. “Will you offer me nothing more tempting?”

“What kind of tempting are you looking for, brat?” Third Ninja asked, freeing Shino’s feet from his sandals, and then his socks. Shino’s toes curled into tight balls and his skin _sang_ with pleasure at the touch of cool air on it. “You want us to choke you on our cocks? Make you pull a train of clones until you’re so sloppy and wet that you can’t even move without leaking? Because we can do that.”

“Again--” Shino swallowed a squeak when Third Ninja picked up his foot, scraping his nails along Shino’s sole. “The ‘we’ is confusing and imprecise. All three of you? One after the other? --All at once? Perhaps you could explain the relevance of trains.” He was babbling. Shino’s thoughts were as loose and disjointed as his sentences, interrupted repeatedly by his body’s rebelling nervous system. _Everything_ felt good--from the pine needles stabbing his thighs and ass to the ropes rubbing the skin off his ankles and wrists.

Leader’s eyes snapped away from Shino’s mouth, catching Shino’s watery, squinting gaze. “Depends on you. Are you going to be a good boy for us?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shino promised, his mouth bypassing his brain entirely.

“Guys--” Poisoner Mitsuhiko interrupted, “--Katsuhiko, Natsuhiko--”

“What is it, shit-for-brains?” Leader growled, his thumb pressing into Shino’s eager mouth. The leather glove tasted like old blood, but that consideration was secondary to Shino sucking on it.

“I think it’s really likely that we’re all affected by the pollen. And there’s no antidote except time,” Mitsuhiko told them very quickly, the sly confidence he’d had earlier gone. “Also, he would look good in a blindfold, wouldn’t he?”

Leader pulled his thumb out of Shino’s mouth, his face gone thunderous, and the Kiba of Shino’s imagination stole Shino’s voice to speak with, “I have wondered if you are brothers. Why? Because you have referred to each other as such, and the similarity of your features and names. I was thinking further on that topic and now question: are you going to go straight to the incestuous fucking after you kill me? Or will you have an interlude with my corpse first while you struggle to contain your chemical-induced attraction to one another?”

“It’s not necrophilia if they’re alive when you start,” third ninja--either Katsuhiko or Natsuhiko--said, scraping his nails along Shino’s foot, drawing a choked whine from his throat and a full-body shudder. “I’m going to fucking kill you when this is over, Mitsuhiko. How long does this shit last?”

“Fire Pollen, colloquially known as Sex Pollen, is absorbed through skin contact when in powdered form. When the pollen is mixed with water or moist air it undergoes a chemical reaction to produce a sweet-smelling gas that can be absorbed through all soft tissues including the eyes, lungs, mouth, and nose. When used as a gas the drug’s effects are more acute, however, it is difficult to impossible to avoid infecting one’s self or team. The duration of Fire Pollen's effects are dependent on the quantity absorbed, and can extend for multiple days. Some mitigation of the side effects is possible through sexual activity, preferably partnered. Dehydration is the most significant health risk, though exhaustion, fever, heart attack, heat stroke, and chafing have also been recorded. Dry use of small quantities is recommended, and only under the explicit orders of the Hokage. Personal use is prohibited,” Shino recited. They were poised to not trust Mitsuhiko’s information. If he could just sound like he knew more--

“It didn’t exactly come with instructions!” Mitsuhiko said defensively, “And he knew and didn’t even warn us, so, whose fault--”

“It’s still your fault,” Leader interrupted, exasperated but not--as far as Shino could determine--truly angry. “For fuck’s sake.”

“In my defense, you were and are planning to rape and murder me. I had no particular plan for not warning you beyond hoping that the rape would be more enthusiastic on your part and--pleasant. Possibly lasting longer prior to the murdering as well,” Shino said, breaking the tense silence. “I could apologize, but I will not. My thinking has been critically impaired, and thus I regret nothing. Also, I wish to remind you that fucking me continues to not be incest, and that the nearest town that is not inhabited entirely by Konoha forces is six hours from here.”

“He’s got us there,” third ninja said, “Though you know, I’m pretty sure the nearest town is three hours south, not six, right Katsuhiko?” He stroked Shino’s ankle, light and tickling, and chuckled softly when Shino cried out and struggled against the ropes binding him to the tree. “You lying to us?”

Leader Katsuhiko laughed with Natsuhiko, his fingers curling around Shino’s throat and squeezing. “It was only about three hours, wasn’t it?”

“For the love of the fucking Hokage, would you just _fuck me_?” Shino wheezed, his heartbeat ringing in his ears, and blood pulsing through his veins like kikaichū preparing to swarm. “My motivation is _getting fucked_ \--why? Because I am so high on Sex Pollen that I am at risk of a heart attack if I do not, which was your intention in the first fucking place, was it not?”

Katsuhiko's grip tightened, cutting off his air entirely, and Shino's control almost failed. The ground cover whispered with a breeze that wasn't there, his kikaichū stirring from their hiding places. He was in danger, and they would not let their home be destroyed. Shino fought unconsciousness, ignoring the hand on his throat in favour of ordering his kikaichū to stay hidden. He lied and told them that he was safe--the missing-nin were still using a stoneskin jutsu, and his kikaichū could do nothing to help him. Katsuhiko's stranglehold loosened, and Shino sucked in air, his eyesight returning and blinding him with sunlight instead of oxygen deprivation.

He didn’t see the blade, only heard it saw through the ropes and felt the resulting slackening of the ropes binding him to the tree, and then severing the rope binding his ankles. Katsuhiko’s hand was still firm around his neck, and through the painful, whitewashed light, Shino could see the half-grin on his face. “Who are we to refuse a passionate request like that? Mitsuhiko, blindfold the poor little waif. His eyes clearly can’t take all this sunlight.”

They blindfolded him with his own hitai-ate, teasing him about carving a line through it until Shino begged them not to. They worked together smoothly, so smoothly that Shino panicked, suddenly worried that he was being played as much as he was trying to play them. It felt like they’d done this before, like Shino wasn’t the first time they’re gone this far--the fire pollen washed away his thoughts with waves of heat and hunger, reminding him that it didn’t matter if they slit his throat so long as they fucked it first. It made it hard to _think_.

“Gag him, too?” one of them asked. “He’s a mouthy little shit.”

A chirping inquiry from below distracted Shino from the fact that he’d just been called mouthy for the first time in his life. Shino sent a desperate jolt of chakra from his feet to discourage his kikaichū from climbing back into their hive. They needed to be outside of him, ready to take advantage when all three dropped that damn stoneskin jutsu. Outside of him, where they couldn’t freak out the missing-nin so much that they wouldn’t fuck him. “You should not gag me. Why? Because if you gag me, you cannot fuck my mouth," he argued. It was a thing people did, he was certain of that. Kiba had made far too many jokes about it for it not to be.

His argument didn’t stop them from shoving a piece of cloth into this mouth and pushing it in until he choked and gagged.“If we want to fuck your mouth, brat, we’ll take it out.”

Shino mumbled protests around the cloth, now blinded, muted, and barefoot, Katsuhiko directing him forward with a hand on the back of his neck. The sickly sweet scent of fire pollen still tainted the air, and Shino was so hard that every step he took made him ache. If they didn’t fuck him, he was going to be very upset.

They led him through the forest until the scent of honey started to clear, and finally stopped somewhere shady and cool, only small disks of sunlight piercing the tree cover and warming his skin. Beneath his feet, soft moss grew over rounded rocks, and a creek sounded like it was very close by. It was likely a very pretty location, Shino thought.

“Here,” Katsuhiko said, his grip on Shino’s neck tightening one last time before he released him. “Hold still, pet, we’re going to give you what you’re begging for.”

Shino swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. If they slit his throat--a quick jerk on his coat distracted him, and the sound of the fasteners popping open startled him. At least two sets of hands stripped his overcoat off him and shoved it down to his wrists, and then a thin blade sliced his undershirt from hem to neckline, and along each shoulder seam before they ripped it off, leaving Shino bared from the waist up.

Silence, and Shino couldn’t distract them, couldn’t influence what they thought of the dozens of holes that pierced his skin and lead into the hives he held inside. Was incest more appealing than fucking a bug user? Shino hoped not. There wasn’t even anything in him except larva and queens right now--he’d never had fewer insects inside him in his entire life.

“Those bugs he was using...” One of them murmured, his disgusted confusion clear and Shino dropped his head in furious frustration. _Fuck having a bloodlimit so disgusting that he couldn’t even get fucked by missing-nin tripping on sex pollen. Dad was right._

They jerked the gag out so fast that his teeth hurt and Katsuhiko demanded, “The bug you were using, were they summons?”

Shino hesitated. Would it be better to lie? If they believed them to be summons...

“Tell me.” A leather-covered hand stroked his chest, drawing a gentle line that ended at his groin, cupping him through the layers of Shino’s clothing. Fire pollen amplified sensation. Shino came so hard that he staggered, almost falling before he was caught against someone’s chest, bliss overwhelming him, satiating the burning need inside him for one beautiful, perfect moment.

Shino breathed out, and the hunger returned, stronger from having been fed. Shino had expected no less--the effects of fire pollen were clearly outlined in many texts regarding poisons--but he hadn't considered what it would feel like to be satiated and still starving, the frustration of receiving no relief in orgasm. His dick twitched behind his soaking wet underwear, and Shino rocked his hips, the barely-there friction of cloth suddenly worth losing his composure over.  It wasn't enough.

They laughed at his squirming, and Shino blushed, painfully aware of how desperate he must appear. There was an undercurrent of heat to their laughter, and Shino spoke recklessly, hoping--probably foolishly--that they’d still be willing to fuck him even if they knew the truth. Logically, he should lie. Shino did not. “They are not summons. My clan hosts gnat-like insects in our bodies for surveillance and combat.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“You’re filled with bugs?”

‘Where are they?”

Shino ignored the first comment and answered the second two. “Not currently. I forced them to evacuate once my temperature increased past the point they would be able to survive. Currently, they are proving that fire pollen does not work exclusively on humans and completely refusing to obey me.” False, but it sounded convincing in his head. He didn’t want to die here--and he didn’t want to be repulsive to missing-nin who smelled like last week’s garbage. He wanted them to touch him again.

“They’re fucking?” One--Shino thought it was Mitsuhiko--asked. “Not inside you, right?”

“The hives inside me are currently empty, yes.” Shino wished he could see their reactions--he wanted to know precisely how disgusting they found his body. It bothered him more than simple uncertainty warranted. "I am empty," he added hopefully.

“Fuck it, that’s good enough. Insects over incest any day, am I right?” Natsuhiko said, cupping Shino again and squeezing. His grip pressed Shino's semen-soaked underwear into his dick as Shino’s knees threatened to collapse. "The holes aren't even big enough to fuck," he added, and he sounded vaguely regretful, like he would have liked to. He touched Shino's stomach, fingers pressing into Shino's belly button, the hole through which he had first been filled with his father's kikaichū. It was the largest--almost wide enough for one of Natsuhiko's gloved fingers to slide in.

 _Disgusting_ , Shino thought, even as he considered what it would feel like to have a dick forcing its way into his largest nest, spreading his belly button wide, thrusting into his stomach until semen shot deep into his abdomen. His kikaichū could eat the semen later and the cavity was empty right now, queens and larva safe inside the cage of his ribs. _It's not big enough,_ he reminded himself, appalled that he even had to.  _A dick would rip me open--_ Natsuhiko's finger jiggled like he was trying to work it inside, and Shino couldn't breathe, overcome with how badly he wanted Natsuhiko to penetrate his kikaichū tunnels, to stretch open the parts of him that were disgusting to the rest of the world and  _fuck_  them.

Natsuhiko's finger did not fit, and the thick scar tissue of Shino's hole did not stretch. He withdrew his fingers, leaving Shino fiercely disappointed. Sex pollen's effects were overwhelming and strange, Shino noted, grateful for the blindfold that absorbed his involuntary tears of frustration.

“He’s prettier than you ugly fuckers,” Katsuhiko said, stroking Shino’s nipple. “‘Sides, we might just be this freak’s only chance at losing his virginity.” He chuckled when Shino flinched, twisting his nipple until Shino melted into him, aching and hungry and filled with painful hope.  Katsuhiko was hard against Shino's bound wrists, and he thrust against them lazily, like he was promising--

“If he's a good fuck, a bit of bug spray and we could keep him,” Mitsuhiko mused, breaking Shino's line of thought. “Though I’m pretty sure I’d fuck week-old dead fish right now, so we might want to revisit that thought after this shit wears off.”

“I would appreciate the opportunity to be your fuck toy.” Shino said, his voice higher than usual. He stuffed the ugly red fury that came from the thought of bug spray, put it into the box with his anger and terror and embarrassment and then slammed it shut. He had to be what they wanted. Had to be an eager slut--not a hard charade right now--and pretend there was no backup plan, that this was it. He had to convince them that he wanted to be fucked more than he wanted to live.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, hating the silence, and all the things he could feel but couldn’t see. “Please?” _Please stop thinking about it and fuck me until you forget that stupid jutsu and my kikaichū can eat you alive_.

 _...please fuck me,_ Shino added, unable to pretend, even in his own mind, that his only motivation was living through this. The sex pollen was very strong.

He heard rustling, and then the soft thump of something dropping to the ground. Natsuhiko touched him with bare hands, the gloves finally removed, and peeled Shino's pants down to his knees and let his erection bounce free, wet with the evidence that he'd come in his pants the first time he'd been touched. Shino squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, unaccountably nervous. No one had ever seen him hard before. It was stupid to let it worry him. Why? Because fire pollen that could overcome his bloodline limit when it came to arousing others could surely overcome anything wrong with his dick. And there was nothing wrong with his dick. It was a normal dick.

“When did he come?” Mitsuhiko asked.

“When I groped him. Came as soon as I touched his cock,” Natsuhiko replied, taking hold of Shino's dick and pulling upwards, gathering Shino's mess in his hand. Shino couldn't stop himself from pressing into Natsuhiko's touch, desperate for it. “I think he’s going to do it again.”

Shino trembled, his body gone hot and unfamiliar, everything narrowed down to Natsuhiko's hand, another swift orgasm spilling out of him. Natsuhiko gathered his come again, his hand slippery with Shino's semen, and the hunger slammed into Shino again, reminding him that it  was not satiated--that he could not be done while fire pollen was burning in his blood. 

“Little slut," Katsuhiko whispered in his ear, "you liked that.” Shino fumbled through his coat until he found Katsuhiko’s belt and the thick, hard, _big_  cock below it. He lacked the dexterity to open the buckle at this angle, could only grope at it weakly through layers of fabric, but a muttered exclamation rewarded his efforts, swiftly followed by Katsuhiko releasing Shino’s hips and shoving his hands aside to do the job himself. “Little whore,” Katsuhiko whispered in his ear, pulling Shino's coat out of the way and shoving Shino’s hands into his loosened pants, forcing Shino to take hold of the thick shaft of his cock when Shino hesitated. “Jerk it--” He showed Shino the rhythm, his breath harsh and fast against Shino’s neck. “Like that, just like that--”

Natsuhiko tore Shino’s attention back, pushing his semen-covered fingers between Shino’s thighs and smearing it over Shino’s hole. “He any good at that?”

“A fucking natural,” Katsuhiko replied. He pulled at the inside of Shino’s thigh, forcing him to widen his stance or fall over. “You certain you’re a virgin, pretty boy? --No, wider, you need to give Natsuhiko room--”

Shino spread his legs as far as the pants wrapped around his knees would allow, his arms aching at the strain of stroking Katsuhiko’s cock, biting his lip to hide his anticipation. He thought--he was relatively certain that they were going to fuck him. Two of Natsuhiko’s fingers slid smoothly into his ass, contributing evidence for Shino's theory. They felt strange, an intrusion that Shino wasn't quite sure he liked. He gave a hesitant, breathy sigh, hoping it'd sound eager, suddenly thinking about how his hand couldn't wrap all the way around Katsuhiko's cock. They were brothers, they were probably all big.

“Unless pretty boy’s been topping, I guarantee that he’s virginal as fresh driven snow,” Natsuhiko replied. “His ass is like a vice.”

Shino's rhythm faltered, and Katsuhiko cursed at him, thrusting between Shino’s palms, the wet tip of his cock smearing across Shino’s spine. “I want him first,” he growled, his grip on Shino’s hips tightening possessively. “I--yeah, that’s do. Good idea.” He released Shino and cutting Shino's hands free, tossing both the rope and Shino’s coat away.

Shino paused, stunned that they’d _untied_ him--did they think he was a genin?--but was immediately distracted from his freedom by Natsuhiko sliding a third finger into him. His body tightened around the intrusion, panic almost filtering around the hunger brought on by sex pollen. Natsuhiko’s fingers hurt, sharp bolts of pain radiating out from where they filled him, skin stretched so taut that Shino worried he would tear.

“Shhh, relax, you’re okay,” Katsuhiko whispered, pulling Shino into his chest, his dick hot and huge against Shino’s back. “Let Natsuhiko open you up, kid. Get you all slick and wet inside with your own come--” his dick twitched against Shino’s back, a streak of liquid heat painting his spine. “--shit, shit!”

Natsuhiko’s hand paused, a second of blessed relief. “Do I get first dibs, brother?” He punctuated the question by thrusting his fingers knuckle-deep, laughing when Shino writhed.

“Not on your life,” Katsuhiko replied, breathless, holding Shino’s hips motionless as he tried to buck away from Natsuhiko’s hand, forcing him to take Natsuhiko's fingers thrusting and twisting up into him.  “He loosening up at all?”

Shino wasn’t. He was swallowing his panic and forcing it deep inside, but Natsuhiko’s fingers _were too big_ and Katsuhiko’s cock was even bigger--it’d kill him to take it. It hurt _now,_ how much worse would being actually fucked be? He was so tense that he was shaking, the drug-fuelled desperation to be fucked meeting reality and leaving him cold with fear. They were going to kill him. After they used him, they were going to kill him--

Katsuhiko stroked his back, smearing semen over Shino’s spine, gentle as Kurenai had been when Shino’d realized that Hinata had almost died fighting Neji. Shino winced and buried that memory, tension ratcheting even higher, his body rebelliously clamping down on the fingers inside him. Pain, panic, and pleasure melted together until Shino could hardly breathe.

Natsuhiko pulled out of him and Katsuhiko dragged Shino backward toward some goal Shino couldn't see. He stumbled, hobbled by his pants tangled around his ankles. Now that the fingers were gone he missed them. Katsuhiko’s dick slid against Shino’s back with every step, drawing messy lines through the semen he'd painted on Shino's spine. Abruptly he stopped and sat down, leaving Shino standing in front of him.

Shino froze, his unbound hands carefully still at his sides, his legs as far apart as his hobbles would let them. A gentle breeze highlighted the cooling come on his back, slowly trickling down his ass, the film of sweat on every inch of him. His dick twitched, as eager as Shino was uncertain. Why weren't they touching him?

"Look at that ass," Mitsuhiko said, interrupting Shino's derailing train of thought. His tone was clearly admiring, and Shino blushed red hot, a thick drop of pre-come spilling from his dick. Shino's heart beat frantically in his chest, sex pollen making Mitsuhiko's observation intensely pleasurable to his system.

"He's pretty, Katsuhiko agreed, grabbing Shino's wrists and jerking him back into his lap. "Not too bright, a little mangled from whatever the fuck Konoha did to his body, but pretty fucking hot under all that," he added directly in Shino's ear as he grabbed Shino’s knees and forced them apart, grunting with satisfaction when Shino's pants finally slid off his ankles. He thrust against Shino's ass. his passaged slicked by Shino's own come, and Shino rocked against him, mindless with desire. The tip teased at Shino's tight hole, nearly penetrating before Katsuhiko slipped free, his cock bouncing between Shino’s legs. The throb of Katsuhiko’s heartbeat raced between them, his cock nearly trembling with eagerness. Shino's stomach lurched, the intimacy of Katsuhiko's body behind him as uncomfortably arousing as Katsuhiko's assessment of his appearance.

A warm body knelt between their legs, and Natsuhiko said, “He's got a big cock on him, too,” as casually as Shino might comment on the weather. Shino barely heard him ask, “You want to suck it, Mitsuhiko?” through the rush of flustered pleasure. He was smaller than them, it wasn’t like he was _big_. It was pleasing to hear that they found his cock--and body--attractive. It was so stupid that it hurt, but Shino wanted them to want  _him_. 

Natsuhiko pressed a single finger into Shino's hole, his wrist trapping his brother’s cock against Shino’s leg. Shino fumbled for Katsuhiko's shirt, gripping it as his back arched. Natsuhiko's touch aroused a desperate hunger inside him, the passage being opened too loose to be sated by a single finger. How could he have thought that they were too big? 

“Hey--” Mitsuhiko said, his protest half-hearted at best. “Later, maybe. You two going to let me fuck him?”

Katsuhiko’s voice rumbled into Shino from where their bodies pressed into each other, giving Mitsuhiko a mocking, “Later, maybe,” in return.

Natsuhiko grunted, the finger thrusting into Shino slowing to a halt and then pulling out all together. The strange tingle that’d been spreading through Shino died, the void where it’d been filling with a hunger so deep that Shino was shaken by it. Sex pollen, it was the sex pollen’s fault--Natsuhiko’s fingers returned, two pushing into him, so wet that they dripped. He twisted them, stretching Shino with brutal efficiency. His entire hand was wet--with what? Shino realized a second later, and he didn’t recognize the sound he made, breathy and high.

“He ready?” Katsuhiko asked, toying with Shino’s nipple, the stubble on his jaw rasping over Shino’s neck. Shino shuddered, the queens inside his upper kikaichū hive restless and curious. He felt strange, too hot, his skin too tight, prickling pleasure spreading through him in soft waves, cold and hot at the same time. “My cock’s getting cold.”

Natsuhiko must have shook his head no, because he was pushing a third finger into Shino. He didn't need to--Shino was loose, more than ready for Katsuhiko to stuff him with his huge cock and fill him with semen until Shino's stomach sloshed with it. Natsuhiko twisted his wrist, sending a sharp burst of pleasure echoing through Shino, laughing when Shino rocked onto his fingers, trying to take them deeper. Again, and Shino bit his lip, his breath coming out shrilly, so close to coming that it had settled under his skin like an impossible to scratch itch.

“He sounds pretty fucking ready,” Katsuhiko said, twisting Shino’s nipple until Shino was limp with the exquisite pleasure. The hunger and ache of the sex pollen were rising, his body insisting that satisfaction lay just around the corner, that the terrible, endless lust would finally be sated if he could just get enough cock in him.  “You want to ride my cock, boy?”

“Please,” Shino whispered, and dropped his head back to rest on Katsuhiko’s shoulder, rocking into Natsuhiko’s hand while Katsuhiko played with his nipples. Nastsuhiko’s fingers were skimming something inside him, and Shino could sense that there was more, that if he’d just press into Shino at a slightly different angle it’d feel so much more intense. And if the cock between his legs went inside him, it’d be even better--Shino would be so full that he’d choke. "Fuck me, please fuck me."

“Natsuhiko!”

The fingers inside him twitched forward and Shino moaned, so aroused that a constant stream of liquid dripping from his cock all the way down to his balls. Natsuhiko stroked inside him, clearly having found what he’d been looking for, and Shino bucked away, then back, seeking that bright pleasure again. He was trembling so hard that he felt like he might snap in half, and Natsuhiko milked the pleasure from him again and again until Shino came, spread open on Natsuhiko's fingers and drowning in the sweet bliss of orgasm.

He cried out when Natsuhiko pulled out of him, leaving him desperate and bereft. He was empty without his insects. He wanted--no, he  _needed_ something inside him.

Katsuhiko set the soft tip of his cock at Shino’s entrance, rubbing it through the layers of his brother’s come. The trembling, buzzing excitement of orgasm made Shino rock against his iron grip, desperate for the thick cock pressing at his ass to fuck him. Coming had done nothing to cool his desperate need, his cock still hard as steel and leaving wet marks on his stomach every time he shifted his weight. He needed them to fuck him if there was to be any hope of satisfying the maddening lust--the idea of being split on their cocks and filled with their come was so insanely and ridiculously erotic, it was only logical that it would cure him.

The teasing pressure changed, Katsuhiko sliding into Shino’s loosen hole in one long, slow thrust that was better than anything Shino had ever felt. It felt like it was splitting him in half, hard and huge inside his ass, and it almost hurt. Katsuhiko’s cock stretched him much wider than Natsuhiko’s fingers had. Katsuhiko was pressing into a kikaichū nest site carved inside Shino’s pelvis, and his cock folded the walls of scar tissue inward, flattening them against each other. Air escaped through the exits along Shino’s spine, bubbling through the come and sweat slicking his skin.

Shino swore he could feel Katsuhiko’s cock pushing out between his hips like a tent pole, and he abandoned his death grip on Katsuhiko's shirt to verify, cupping the gentle bulge deforming his skin in his palm. It moved inside him, and Shino felt the shift both inside and against his hand. He was melting, Shino thought, convinced by the impossible heat overwhelming his systems. It was--fuck, Katsuhiko so deep inside that he'd started pressing against the other side of him was the most impossibly hot thing that Shino had ever experienced. Shino lifted his hips, fascinated by Katsuhiko's cock moving under his hand, at the simultaneous wet shift inside him. 

Natsuhiko interrupted Shino's experimentation, taking Shino’s head in his hands and setting the wet and dripping head of his cock against Shino’s lips. “Open up,” he said. “You’ve got to entertain both of us, kid, or your aren’t going to be any use for keeping around.”

Shino licked his lips, his tongue slicking the dry skin of his mouth and the soft, damp head of Natsuhiko’s cock in one movement. His cock tasted like semen, bitter and unpleasant, but Shino’s jaw opened eagerly even as his mind cringed away from the thought of how dirty they were. The broad cockhead trembling on his bottom lip was pleasure, and Shino could no more resist licking it than he could stop his own heart from beating. Katsuhiko was still deep inside him, buried to the hilt in Shino’s ass and nudging his palm on each inward thrust, and compared to that intimacy there was no true reason to hesitate. 

He heard them laugh as he pulled Natsuhiko’s cock into his mouth, lapping greedily at the slit in the tip, and did not care. Why? Because Natsuhiko’s come was spilling into his mouth in bitter waves, so copious that Shino had difficulty swallowing it all, the excess spilling from the corners of his lips and dripping down his chin. Shino thought maybe Natsuhiko was thicker than Katsuhiko, though comparison was difficult. He knew Natsuhiko was bigger than him--bigger than anyone he’d ever seen hard before (though that list was as long as Kiba’s name. Why? Because Akamaru didn’t gain understanding of human behaviour when he borrowed Kiba’s form).

Natsuhiko’s fingers curled in his hair and the missing-nin forced Shino down on his cock until it was resting at the back of Shino’s throat. It was too deep to lick, and hard to swallow around, and Shino’s cock twitched, tapping greedily against his knuckles like it was searching for Katsuhiko inside him. Shino rocked restlessly, desperate to feel them  _move_.

Finally, Katsuhiko moved, taking hold of Shino’s hips and lifting him up until Shino felt the flared head of Katsuhiko’s cock teasing his entrance. Shino’s feet dangled above the ground, his legs spread open across Katsuhiko’s knees, bent awkwardly to accommodate Natsuhiko's hold on his head, and his cock twitched and spilled a trail of pre-come, his skin crackling with anticipation. It would feel so good when they filled him--Shino shivered with heady anticipation, limp and pliant in their hands. Finally Katsuhiko began to sliding Shino onto his cock, spreading Shino's aching hole wide, forcing his body to open up.

“Fucking look at him--” Mitsuhiko was on his knees in front of him from the angle his voice came from. “He’s taking your prick like a pro.” He left the ‘your’ undefined, and Shino hoped that Mitsuhiko meant both the cock he was drooling around and the one he was being dragged down on in one exquisitely long thrust. Shino hummed, his eyes closed tight behind the blindfold as he sucked Natsuhiko’s cock, come still dripping in tiny spurts that Shino swallowed as much as he could of. It tasted so hot, like each swallow was inching him that little bit higher.

His skin prickled with a rising crescendo of pleasure, tremors racing through his legs as Katsuhiko went balls deep inside him, his cock flattening Shino’s kikaichū nest, and then rising though Shino's belly to caress his palm. It throbbed inside him, heat pulsing into Shino's stretched out hole, filling Shino with a steady stream of come without any hint of going soft or being satiated. His brother spilled equally into Shino's hungry mouth, milked by Shino's eager tongue.

Shino tightened around Katsuhiko, the pleasure inside him building into fierce desperation, and then imploding. He cried out around Natsuhiko as something impossibly soft and warm wrapped around his cock, sucking out the last few heartbeats of his orgasm. Mitsuhiko--it had to be--sucking Shino’s come straight out of his cock and _swallowing_ it--

“I think you blew his mind,” Natsuhiko said, slapping Shino’s cheek. “Hey! Keep sucking!”

Shino blinked, wondering how much time he’d lost to the waves of pleasure, and slid his tongue along the edge of Nastuhiko’s pulled-back foreskin, mimicking Mitsuhiko’s actions on him. Katsuhiko was thrusting into him hard and fast, any pretense of teasing lost, his cock twitching inside Shino with every thrust, still coming, as Natsuhiko was, as Shino was. Every flick of Mitsuhiko's tongue tugged another surge of come from Shino's aching balls. They were impossibly full, shooting what felt like endless rivers of come down Mitsuhiko's throat, and still Shino was filled with an impossible hunger for more.

Katsuhiko pushed Shino's hand aside and pressed his palm against Shino's stomach, finding the shifting bulge of his cock inside Shino. He growled low in his throat, and he sounded almost like Kiba. Shino melted into him, covering Katsuhiko's hand with his own, sparks racing over his skin with every thrust and suck. He wanted them deeper, wanted them to never stop fucking him, wanted to be stretched open until he broke.

Shino moaned in eager invitation when Mitsuhiko read his mind, pushing his finger in alongside his brother’s thrusting cock. He felt the stretch distantly, registering it as another kind of pleasure, and the second finger as sharper, but no less pleasant.

“What are you doing?” Katsuhiko snapped, going. Shino nearly wept when Mitsuhiko’s mouth left him, squirming desperately in Katsuhiko’s lap, trying to incite them to continue.

“If I don’t fuck something I’m going to explode. What was it mother used to say--share your toys?” Mitsuhiko asked, the words cool on Shino’s spit slick cock. He twisted his fingers, drawing a grunt from Katsuhiko and a shiver of pleasure braided with pain from Shino.

“Fuck, _fine_ ,” Katsuhiko agreed after a second’s hesitation. “He’s getting loose anyway.”

Shino pressed his tongue into Natsuhiko’s cock slit, sucking a few last drops of come out of it before Natsuhiko pulled him off. Spit and come suspended in a string between his mouth and Natsuhiko's cock. Shino had a moment’s worry that they were bored with his amateurish efforts, and then Katsuhiko stood and carried Shino a few steps before sitting on the ground. The impact drove his cock deeper into Shino, and he rocked on it, finally given leverage to fuck himself. It took him a few second to figure out how to move, how to slide it in and out of himself at the angle, but once he did, fucking himself on it felt so smooth and good.

Katsuhiko grabbed his shoulder and dragged him backward, ignoring Shino's protests. He stroked Shino's cock until Shino stopped fighting him, muttering something about Shino liking what they were going to do next, then spread Shino's legs obscenely wide, showing his brothers where his cock was buried. Shino licked his lips nervously, cleaning the bits of semen that he hadn't managed to swallow. They were going to fuck him at the same time, spread his ass open with two big cocks instead of one. It's a good idea, if one that's he's unaccountably nervous about.

“Should I--?” Mitsuhiko asked.

“No, just do it. This slut’s so hungry for cock he’d probably let you give me a handjob inside him and still beg for more,” Katsuhiko interrupted, rubbing gentle circles into Shino’s stomach as he called him a desperate whore. “Isn’t that right, slut?”

Shino belatedly processed that they were waiting on his answer, deeply distracted by Mitsuhiko settling between his spread legs, straddling Katsuhiku’s thighs. “That is true,” he confirmed. 

Mitsuhiko lifted Shino’s knees into his chest where Kastuhiko caught them and held them in place. Shino flushed red, suddenly embarrassed at view Mitsuhiko must be observing--his brother’s cock planted deep inside Shino’s hole, semen spilling out every time Shino breathed, Shino’s cock lay hard and well used against his stomach. No wonder they kept calling him a slut.

Mitsuhiko smeared his cock in the come surrounding Shino’s entrance, and thrust through the meagre resistance of Shino's well-fucked hole, his cock sliding in tight against his brother's. Shino gasped, pleasure shearing dangerously close to pain before spilling back in insidious bliss that wasn't enough. The hive between his hips was completely flattened, the air forced out by the sheer quantity of cock inside him. Katsuhiko grabbed his wrist, guiding Shino's hand to the subtle swell of his stomach, forcing him to rub it, to stroke their cocks through the thin barrier of his stomach. Shino whimpered, orgasming for what felt like the thousandth time, the pleasure wrung out of his nerves  _still not enough_.

"What--"

"He's so fucking skinny that you can feel your cock move inside him," Katsuhiko told them, releasing Shino's wrist as his brothers rushed to feel for themselves. Mitsuhiko slowly fucked Shino to test it, his palm hot on Shino's belly, his cock rolling under it. . Natsuhiko lingered over Shino's navel, after he felt his brothers inside Shino, rolling his finger in Shino's warm come and sliding it around the rim. Shino shivered, knowing what he shouldn't want, and wanting it anyway. A finger wouldn't be too bad--the central hive had always been the most sensitive. The ones made later were mostly numb, but this one had been carved by his father at his birth--it had healed to be like skin.

"You going to fuck that hole?" Mitsuhiko asked, still stroking Shino's stomach while he lazily fucked him. Come spilled out on every thrust, and when he pulled out fully, a flood of it poured out of Shino's gaping hole, prompting a grunt of disgust from Katsuhiko. Mitsuhiko gathered it and spilled it onto Shino's stomach. "You'll need more lube," he said, laughing as he thrust three fingers into Shino's slack hole, and then returned with four. "He's so fucking loose down here--maybe we move up there, eh?"

Natsuhiko laughed too, rubbing come into Shino's navel until he was twitching and squirming, begging quietly for Natsuhiko to just put it in. Graciously, Natsuhiko complied.

Natsuhiko tilted Shino’s head back to rested on Katsuhiko’s broad shoulder, and Shino opened his mouth for the cock that slid to the back of his throat in one smooth thrust, leaving a trail of bitterness down the middle of Shino’s tongue.

Mitsuhiko thrust into Shino’s tightly stretched hole, tentative and slow, and Shino orgasmed helplessly, eyes closed in bliss as his body rewarded him for taking more. He spilled in spurts, and Mitsuhiko drew lines in the fresh puddle of come on Shino’s stomach as his brother fucked Shino’s mouth, pressing insistently at the entrance to Shino’s throat on every thrust. Shino licked when he could, and let Natsuhiko’s huge cock slide deeper each time, trembling with excitement at the thought of being filled even deeper.

There must have been some signal between them that Shino didn’t see, because suddenly they synchronized, Mitsuhiko and Natsuhiko thrusting into him at the same time like they wanted to meet in the middle. Shino opened his mouth wider, forcing his throat to relax and take the cock sliding into it, hungry for more. His throat ached sharply before he dissolved into bliss, come leaking from his mouth and ass as three huge cocks took pleasure from him.

Mitsuhiko and Natsuhiko were becoming more forceful, fucking Shino like they wanted to split him in half. Shino’s eyes were wet behind the blindfold, his body responding to the pain he wasn’t feeling, the brief snatches of breath he took when his throat was clear beginning to make him dizzy.

They’d dropped the stoneskin jutsu a while back.

Shino answered the curious chirps of his insects with a microscopic flicker of chakra, and struggled silently against Katsuhiko’s implacable grip as all three brothers slammed balls deep into him at once. They flooded his ass and throat with come, fire pollen forcing their bodies into overdrive to produce it. Shino was half-unconscious and still climaxing with them, Mitsuhiko’s hand rough and fast on his cock, draining Shino dry as he slowly blacked out.

***

The first gasp of air was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. Dead weight on his chest made it shallow, but it rolled easily when Shino shoved it away.

Shino lay still and breathed, listening to the comforting hum of his insects, the rustle of the wind through the trees, and the creek running through it all. Eventually he sat up, Katsuhiko’s cock soft and cold under his ass, and rolled off the missing-nin’s corpse. Shino pulled off the blindfold and squinted through the fading light until his eyes adjusted.

His insects chirped at him, excited and questioning if they could return, and Shino confirmed.

All in all, it hadn’t gone half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am so ashamed. I ran out of time in the biggest way and I didn't manage to get watersports into it. I am so sorry. I will be editing for coherence and word repetition _soon_.


End file.
